1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a method for the profile kneading of a workpiece in strand form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the "Zeitschrift for Maschinen, Konstruktion und Fertigung," Carl Hanser Veriag, Munich, No. 125, 1992, on page 273, there appears a disclosure entitled, "Rohrund Stabquerschnitte wirtschaftlich durch Rundknetenumformen" [tube and bar cross sections economically by circular kneading] by Dr. Ing. Bernhard Moller of Pforzhelm. In this disclosure there is explained the circular kneading of workpiece which are transported along a central axis in the circular kneading machine with a feeder, two pairs with confronting dies serving to work the surface of the workpiece; the dies are arranged on inserts or spacers on their side facing away from the workplace to form rams which in turn are driven simultaneously by wheels or rolls or balls radially toward the axis on a circular path relative to the outer guiding surfaces of the rams; both pairs of dies, whose thrust directions are shifted 90.degree. from one another, are simultaneously struck by the rams radially toward the axis, so that the working of the surface is performed by kneading (hammering) the workpiece. Thus all metallic materials can be worked if they have sufficient elasticity; as a rule, the elasticity should be at least 5 to 15% depending on their shaping. On account of the characteristics of the circular kneading process it is possible in practice only to shape axially symmetrical workpiece, Including for example hollow cylindrical shapes, while the production of strand-like profiles is virtually impossible.